The News Never Sleeps/Transcript
(Nelson is sleeping in bed when his Lloyd alarm clock wakes him up.) Nelson: (Throws off the covers, turns off his alarm clock, jumps out of bed, running in place, excitedly.) This is it! This is it! (Continues his daily routine: Brushes his teeth. Slides down the stairs, passing by pictures of him when he was younger. Eats his cereal. He packs in his sandwich into his backpack.) Roise: (Comes out of her room, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Calls up the stairs to Nelson.) Honey! Time to wake up! Nelson: I'm up, mom! Roise: Nelson? Why are you— Nelson: I'm starting today, remember? As a paperboy! (Hugs his mom.) I gotta run. See you, mom! Roise: Wait, wait, I'll make you a sandwich. Nelson: I already did, it's in my bag. I gotta get my bike ready. (Pumps up his bike outside, grunting. Throws the pump away and jumps on. He starts to ride off, but his mom stops him.) Roise: Hey. (Waves his helmet.) Forget something? Nelson: (Resists slightly as his mom kisses his cheek.) Mom, please, I'm gonna be late. Roise: What do you do when you get to an intersection? Nelson: Look both directions. I'm not six anymore, mom. Roise: I know, I know. Just be careful. (Waves as Nelson starts pedaling off.) We don't want any more boo-boos, right? Nelson: I will. I promise. (Nelson arrives in Ninjago City.) Paperboy #1: (Sees Nelson.) Heh heh. Fresh meat, huh? Paperboy #2: How long you think he’s gonna last? Paperboy #3: Ehh, don’t listen, kid. You’ll be fine. Paperboy #1: My buck says he doesn't make it to the end of the day. (The rest of the paperboys snicker, while Nelson looks on in confusion.) Sammy: Hey, listen up! Announcements! Ahem. (Reads from his clipboard.) Route Seven and Nine are closed due to hostile conditions. And Route 23 is designated quadruple black diamond. Avoid with extreme prejudice. (Nelson looks up to see Antonia join in casually.) Got it? Paperboys: (Mutter.) Yeah. Sammy: Ten-Speed and Spokes are out with injuries and Knuckles, ehh... (Winces.) quit. Paperboys: (Groans.) Aww. Aw, man. Sammy: So that leaves us short. But we'll manage, right? (The paperboys look at the ground, doubtfully.) Right?! Does the news sleep? Paperboys: (Chanting.) The news never sleeps! Sammy: Oh yeah. One more thing. We got a new paperboy. (The paperboys look back at Nelson.) What’s your name again, kid? Nelson: (Looks around cautiously, Antonia gives a slight nod of encouragement.) Uh-uh, N-Nelson. Sammy: N-Nelson, you're with Antonia. Show him the ropes, Antonia. Bring him back alive. (Antonia salutes faithfully.) Alright, then. Kick the tires! Light the fires! Let's go! (The paperboys get off their bikes and pick up stacks of newspapers. One of them throws a stack in Nelson’s basket.) Antonia: Ready, kid? Nelson: Wait-wait, what do he mean "bring me back alive?" Antonia: Hey, relax. Do what I say, and when I say it, you'll make it. I promise. Nelson: Make it? Why wouldn't I make it? What do you mean "make it?" Antonia: It's Ninjago City. (Rides off.) Nelson: What? Wait-wait for me. (Pursues after her. Tries to follow her around the cars.) Ahh! (Antonia swiftly whips around a corner.) Wha—ahh! (Antonia starts throwing out papers. Nelson nearly misses crashing into two cars while trying to keep up with her. Sees fireballs in the sky.) Wha-what’s that? Ah! (Sees an Elemental Cobra in front of him. Screams while weaving around the cobras as they shoot fireballs out at him.) Ahh! Ahh! Whoa! Hey! (Antonia continues to deliver papers while dodging the cobras.) Wait! (A person opens up the newspaper, showing the erupting pyramid in the headlines. Nelson finally catches up to Antonia.) What's happening? Why are there giant snakes? And why are they falling out of the sky? (Waves his hands in the air in shock.) And why are they made out of fire?! Antonia: Who knows. Just keep your head down and keep pedaling. Nelson: How's that gonna help? Wait! (Screams.) WAIT! Person 1: (An Elemental Cobra chases him.) Ahhh! (Antonia jumps over the cobra's tail and continues with her delivery. They both stop at a corner.) Nelson: That's Samurai X! Fighting three giant snakes. Antonia: Wait for my cue, and when I say, go as fast as you can. Got it? (Samurai X leaves an opening for them to pass through.) Now! (Pedals off.) Burn rubber! Nelson: Burn... (Pedals after her, panting.) Excuse me, coming through! (Three Elemental Cobras attack Samurai X. Nelson stops.) Antonia: Hey! Come on! Nelson: He needs our help! Antonia: Trust me, kid. He doesn't. He's got this. (Samurai X throws off the cobras, runs in the opposite direction, leaps up into the air, and shoots out four bullets at the cobras, exploding them. Samurai X soars off into the air.) Nelson: Wow. Antonia: What'd I tell you? Can we go now? (They pedal off.) (Nelson and Antonia stop in an alley for lunch.) Nelson: Is it always like that out here? Antonia: Like what? Nelson: Missiles and monsters and snakes and lava balls and giant robots? Antonia: Pretty much. Another time, there was a giant stone monster and a bunch of crazy bikers. Nelson: (Looks in his bag and pulls out a charred sandwich.) Aw, man. My lunch got hit by a fireball. (His sandwich disintegrates into dust.) Antonia: (Pulls out a sandwich and offers it to Nelson.) Go on. Nelson: (Takes The sandwich.) Thanks! Antonia: We paperboys gotta stick together. The city's crazy, but everyone's doing their part. We may not be ninja, but our job's important too. People gotta know what's going on. Nelson: The news never sleeps! Antonia: Hmm. The news never sleeps. (Nelson and Antonia deliver newspapers to people while Samurai X fights in the air behind them. A fireball hits the streets in front of them, and an Elemental Cobra appears hissing at them.) Antonia: I'll go left! You go right! (They both dodge as the Elemental Cobra lunges out to bite them. It turns around to follow them, but Nelson throws a pile of newspapers at the cobra. The cobra stares at them, stunned. They approach a wall of fire with a policeman in front trying to stop them.) Policeman: (Blows his whistle. The duo bike up the police car and are able to jump over the wall of fire. The policeman stares at the pair, stunned, while they continue delivering newspapers.) Person 2: (Catches a newspaper from Nelson. Waves.) Thanks, new guy! Thanks, Antonia! (The pair skid to a stop at a corner when they see Clutch Powers fall out of the sky.) Clutch Powers: (Continues falling from the sky.) Help!! Nelson: What’s that? Antonia: I have... no clue. (Clutch Powers lands with a crash, and they bike over to check on him and pull him up to his feet.) Gee, mister, you okay? Clutch: Wha-wha-where am I? What day is it? Antonia: What? It's Monday. You're in Ninjago City. Nelson: You must've hit your head pretty hard. Clutch: I gotta warn someone. (Switches his eye patch to the other eye.) I gotta tell them! Nelson: Tell them what? Clutch: (Grabs Nelson's shoulders.) The Ninja! They're trapped! (Jumps up.) They need help! Nelson: Trapped? Where? How? Clutch: The pyramid! Someone's gotta hack into the pyramid to help them before... before... uhhh... (Faints, trembling.) Nelson: (They both stare at him in shock. Gasps.) Huh... (They watch as an ambulance takes Clutch Powers away.) Antonia: He'll be fine. Don't worry. Nelson: Hey. What about what he said? About the Ninja? Antonia: (Points to herself and Nelson.) We're paperboys, kid. That's a little out of our league. Nelson: Which way is the Monastery? Antonia: Forget it. It's not our problem. Nelson: You said we have a responsibility. It's our job to let people know what's happening. (Antonia shakes her head in frustration.) The news never sleeps, remember? Antonia: (Points.) The Monastery is that way. And the only way to there from here is Route 23, which you don't want. Trust me. (Starts to pedal off.) Nelson: "Everyone has to do their part." Those were your words. Antonia: (Sighs.) Okay, kid. But stick close. (Pedals off to Route 23.) This could get hairy. (Nelson follows. They duck into an alley.) This way! (They arrive at a cracked freeway.) This is it: Route 23. Still sure you wanna try it? (Before Nelson can reply, a cobra starts making its way toward them.) Nelson: Oh, no. Antonia: Come on! It's now or never! (Pedals off.) Nelson: W-Wait! I'm not sure this was a good idea. Antonia: Too late. Just do what I do and you'll make it! Come on! (She uses part of the road as a ramp to jump to the other side. Lands, grunting.) Unh! Your turn! Come on! Nelson: No, no, no. Wait! No, wait! No, no, no, no, no. I can't do that! Antonia: You gotta! You don’t have a choice! Come on! Nelson: (Looks back to see the Elemental Cobra coming. Takes off his helmet and looks at the shuriken symbol inside it.) Ninja never quit. (Throws his purple ninja hood on, puts on his helmet, and pedals off as the cobra roars after him. He jumps the ramp, bouncing a little, and skids to a stop. Takes off his helmet, throws off his hood, and checks himself, panting.) Nothing broken? I'm alive. I'm alive! Antonia: Told you, you could do it. (The Elemental Cobra roars, interrupting Nelson's celebration. Nelson puts on his helmet and they both pedal off to the Monastery.) (Scene changes to show they have both arrived at the Monastery.) Nelson: I-I can't believe we're here. We're actually here! Antonia: (Hits the knocker on the doors twice.) Hope you know what you're to say, kid. Nelson: Me? Why me? Antonia: This was your idea. (The Monastery doors open and Wu steps out.) Wu: May I help you? Nelson: You're-you're-you're— Antonia: Go on. Tell him. Nelson: We found a guy in the city who crashed into some bushes riding a fireball, and he told us the Ninja are in trouble! Wu: What? Where? How? Nelson: He said they were trapped in a pyramid. (Points.) In the desert. Wu: And you came all this way to tell me? Nelson: Just doing our part, sir, like everyone else. Wu: (Puts his hand on Nelson's shoulder.) Thank you, my son. You remind me of another young boy who was once a student of mine. His name was Lloyd. (Nelson looks at him in surprise.) I must tell P.I.X.A.L. (Nods his head.) Thank you, both of you. (Turns around.) Straight home now, go. And please, be careful. Nelson: He just compared me to the Green Ninja! Did you hear that? Antonia: I heard it. Come on, Purple Ninja. The news never sleeps. (They both ride off down the steps of the Monastery.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019